Various types of farm equipment have a center section or frame provided with wheels which can be hydraulicly lowered to raise the frame for transportation over the road. The wheels are later raised to allow the equipment to rest on the ground for use. The frame is usually provided with wings which fold out to either side of the center section to greatly increase the width of the equipment in field use. These wings are hydraulicly folded back over the center section to reduce the width of the equipment when being transported over the highway.
Up to now the operator has been required to get off his tractor and go back to the equipment to lock the equipment in the folded (raised) position prior to going on the highway. This is done to avoid risk of damage to the equipment should a hydraulic line break and result in the equipment dropping. When the farmer gets to the field, he then has to go back to the equipment to release the lock to allow the equipment to be lowered.